Just the way you are
by ouran4eva
Summary: It's Tamaki's and Haruhi's 1st anniversary of being a couple and Tamaki decides to write a song as a gift.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club just the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Haruhi? Haruhiii!" Said person turns her big brown eyes around to find her idiot boyfriend, Tamaki, franctically beckoning her over to him.

"Yes Tamaki?" She asks marching towards him, bewildered by his excitement. Tamaki, who was about to burst from his excitement, blurted out what had been on his mind all day. "Happy anniversary my dearest!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders and spinning her around.

"Ok, ok Sempai. Happy anniversary to you too, now can you put me down?"

That struck a chord that immediately sent him to his corner of woe to make hamster homes and grow mushrooms. You could distinctly hear him mumbling nonsense about "how Haruhi could be so cruel" and that he "just wanted to give her a hug since it was their anniversay."  
_  
Mother in heaven how did I fall for this boy?, _Haruhi thought sauntering over to her boyfriend.

"Uh, Tamaki, are you ok?"

This struck yet another chord in him. Jumping up he extended his arm out into an overly-dramatic pose that sent sparkles all around him.(A/N: I just had to put that in!XD)

"Of course I'm ok my dear. I'm more than ok, I'm great, how could I not be on this special occasion that is our anniversay!"

"Uh Tamaki you don't have to act all over-dramatic it's just you and me here." Said Haruhi, who sweat-dropped at his over-dramaticness.

"Yeah you're right," He said looking around. "Anyway, follow me I have a surprise for you!"

She looked at him, confused, for a second until he offered her his outstretched hand which she gingerly took. The two then proceeded to the third music room.

* * *

**Finished the first chappy!XD PHEW! I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Until then please read & reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Bruno Mars' song Just The Way You Are, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi walked hand in hand towards the doors of the music room. Haruhi, being the calm soul that she is, stayed quiet throughout the walk but Tamaki was a different story. He kept gushing about how much Haruhi would love her surprise and how cute she looked today.

When they got to the doors Haruhi couldn't stand the gushing any longer.

"Ok Tamaki what is this "surprise" you keep gushing about?" She turned to him, taking her hand from his and placing it on her hip. Giving her a reassuring smile he turned towards the doors and opened them. "You'll see." He said taking her hand and leaded her into the room. What was inside made her head cock to the side in confusion. The grand piano was in the middle of the room, it's ivory keys and black finish glistening in the light of the room.

"Uh Tamaki? Why is the grand piano in the middle of the room?" He just lead her toward the piano, staying silent.

"Sit." He ordered when they reached the bench. She obeyed. Sitting beside her, he turned his head to face her and winked. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, raised his hands towards the keys and started to play, filling the room with a soft melody.

(You might want to play the song on youtube for full effect. It's Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same So, don't even bother asking if you look ok You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are The way you are, the way you are Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing, just the way you are And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

As he finished the last note he heard sniffling coming from beside him. Opening his eyes he saw Haruhi trying to wipe the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Nothing's wrong." She said still wiping the tears away.

"Then why are you crying?" He said taking her face in his hands and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm crying because no one has ever written a song for me before. And because those lyrics sound so true." She leaned her forhead against his. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Happy anniversay." He said, giving her a small squeeze.

"Happy anniversary." Leaning her head against his shoulder she savoured their moment of bliss.

* * *

**I'm done woohoo! *fist pumps* anyway please read & review.**


End file.
